Broken Hearts and torn up letters
by Cal-Wills
Summary: Very Short Songfics, All are stand alone. They feature CM Punk, Edge John Morrison Randy Orton, John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Chris Jericho, Shawn Michaels, Ted DiBiase, Batista, Jack Swagger, Evan Bourne, The Miz, etc.
1. BatistaEdgeJoMoRandy

Pairings: Jeff/Adam and Dave/Edge/JoMo Mentions: Randy/Adam  
Rating: T - M  
Warnings: The usual  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.  
A/N: Just felt like doing these!

Lost Prophets - "Broken Hearts, Torn Up letters" (Batista/Edge) 

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better... 

"What the hell is this?" Dave yelled pointing to the picture on the screen. Adam blinked coming to stand next to his boyfriend; he saw the picture, laughing quietly. "It's just a picture from my birthday party a couple weeks ago. You weren't there..." Adam murmured sourly as Dave scowled.

Her hands are in her pockets  
And she's scared to look  
The picture's frozen  
And she's closed the book  
Jealousy has only got one friend  
And Joey's heart was never meant to mend  
Walking faster now she holds him close  
The timing matters just to take the dose  
Empty pockets tell the stories..

"What's Randy doing all over you?" he growled jerking his thumb at the screen. Adam shook his head, sometimes Dave could be so damn jealous, it made him wonder why he even puts up with his shit. "He was drunk Dave, I was helping him to his car so Ted and Cody could drive him home, and JoMo snapped the photo. Jeez relax!"

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better... 

"Yeah! Sure." Dave muttered sneering at the picture. Randy was half leaning, half standing, his hands groping Adam's ass, Adam looked surprised in the photo, Randy looked horny. "You know what Dave! You don't believe me? Call up Johnny! Ask him yourself! Here as a matter of fact, i have him on speed dial!" Adam hissed yanking out his cell phone and shoving it into Dave's chest.

The nights are getting darker  
And the wind is cold  
The summer sun  
Has now become so old  
Her closest friends  
Were never meant to fade  
With all these dreams  
That didn't make the grade  
Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories... 

"Why do you have another man's number on speed dial, why John Morrison of all people? You fucking him?" Dave growled standing but Adam held his ground.

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't risk it all

"No. I'm not. But since you just love to fucking accuse me of all this shit i supposedly do... maybe i WILL start fucking Johnny." Adam hissed watching Dave sneer back. "Besides! He's probably allot better in bed then you, and at LEAST he made it to my birthday..."

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever... 

"Fuck you" Dave hissed throwing Adam's cell back at him.

Adam caught his phone before it dropped. "No Dave. Fuck you" Adam sneered walking out of Dave's life, hitting speed dial.

"_Hello_?"

Adam breathed a sigh of relief. "JoMo?"

Close the doors but never look inside  
Time will tell if all your love has died  
Empty pockets tell the stories...

And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy  
Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone  
You'll regret it all  
Living behind your wall  
And you'll never fall in love  
If you don't fall at all

You'll regret it all  
(Broken hearts and torn up letters)  
Living behind your wall  
(Girl you just can't dance forever)  
And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all  
(If you want to make it better...)

Broken hearts and torn up letters  
Girl you just can't dance forever  
If you want to make it better  
Times like these won't last forever...


	2. CenaEdge

Nickelback - "Far Away" (Adam Copeland/John Cena)

Adam closed his eyes as John's arms finally slid around his waist. "Oh John... I've missed you sooo fucking much while i was out!" He exclaimed as John smiled slightly, resting his head against Adam's shoulder, placing a kiss on it.

"I've missed you too Addy" he murmured softly, leaning back to meet Adam's teary gaze. "Are you crying?" John asked shocked to see tears rolling down his lovers' cheeks.

Adam didn't answer, he only sobbed burying his face in John's shoulder, completely breaking down.

"It's Okay Addy, I'm here now" John whispered rubbing Adam's back soothingly, trying to calm his lover as much as he could.

"What's wrong sunshine?" he asked in a hushed tone.

Adam clung to his husband of four years, releasing a shaky sigh as he attempted to calm down, listening to John's soothing voice.

"It's okay baby, tell Johnny what's wrong" He murmured meeting his love's gaze. "I just... hate being away from you... it's too damn hard..." he admitted biting his bottom lip.

John smiled kissing Adam's lips gently, letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before pulling away slowly.

"I'll talk to Vince and see what we can do, Kay?" John asked as Adam nodded whipping his eyes, as John kissed him again.

"There... all better" He murmured as Adam nodded, cuddling up him. 


	3. JeffPunk

Title: Eat you up  
Author: Cal(Jorli92)  
Pairings: Jeff Hardy/CM Punk  
Rating: T  
Warnings: The usual  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the writing.  
A/N: Just felt like doing it.

1. BOA - "Eat you up" (Jeff Hardy/CM Punk)

I licked his lips hungrily watching Jeff Hardy from across the club. People danced around them, they're bodies swaying to the loud, blaring music, but I paid them no heed, my eyes were locked on the purple/blonde haired man across the room.

My eyes following the sway of Jeff's narrow hips, each movement shooting straight to my groin. Jeff turned around, eyes finally meeting mine, and before I knew, he was standing right in front of me.

"What the fuck are you doin' Brooks?" Jeff sneered angrily getting in my face.

"Ya stalkin' me now?" he hissed, his nose literally touching mine. Surprisingly, nobody noticed the hostility of the highflier. I felt an insane urge to lean a little bit closer to Jeff, it was an urge that was stronger then anything I'd ever felt in my life. It was like, a need, a 'hunger', and the moving bodies pushing us closer in the darkened room wasn't helping.

"Speak up Brooks..." Jeff growled, eyes blazing in annoyance. "No I... I'm not Jeff" I swallowed hard, turning to leave only for Jeff's hand to lock around my wrist, tugging me around to face him once again.  
"No! Why the fuck are you following me Brooks!"

_"I'll eat you up"_

I could no longer resist and I caved, giving in to my strong, long fought desires. I pressed my lips hard against Jeff's, and immediately notice how soft his lips were against mine.

His hands shoved hard at my chest, but I couldn't allow him to pull away just yet. I didn't wanna lose the feeling of him against me, his soft lips, his sweet addicting taste, I didn't wanna let go! I couldn't let go!

I gently deepened the kiss I'd long since tried to avoid, and slipped my tongue inside his sweet mouth, and surprisingly his arms slid around me, pulling me closer.

I moaned in his mouth, as his tongue dueled with mine in a battle for dominance. Jeff won, as he pressed me against the wall behind me, breaking the kiss to look in my lust clouded eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me you felt this way Phil? Way all the drama? Why the bullshit? Why all the heartache?" Jeff asked me, his hand gently gripping my chin.

"I don't know... I was scared I guess..." I mumbled trying to look away, but he wouldn't allow it. "Of?" He pressed brow furrowed in confusion.

"You. Not feeling the same..." I murmured softly as he smirked slightly. "Phillip... you're a fucking moron sometimes" he muttered before claiming my mouth roughly.

~Fin


	4. PunkTed

Trapt - "Contagious" (Ted DiBiase/CM Punk)

Lips met in rough desperate kisses, that left them both breathless, hands grabbed at flesh, leaving bruises and scratches in they're wake.

"More!"

"Harder!"

"Rougher!"

"Yes!"

Whispered chants, over and over as hips met hips in rough thrusts, backs arched in pleasure, teeth, tongue and lips being used as weapons of pleasure against the flesh.

Bodies moved as one, moving in a hypnotic rhythm until they both reached they're peak, both kissing to muffle they're cries of pleasure, swallowing they're cries of victory.

"Hurry! He'll Find Us!"

"Not if we hurry!"

They quickly dressed as Phil Brooks peaked out of the empty utility closet.

"Coast is clear" he murmured quietly as he and Ted DiBiase kissed briefly, before they parted ways as though these moments never existed. For Punk's safety, and Ted's sake...

It was always a secret. 


	5. PunkTedRandy

Saliva - "Never Gonna Change"

I tried my best to blink away my tears as I watched Randy kiss Cody right in front of me, feeling my chest tighten, the pain nearly knocking the wind out of me. I took a deep breath, running a hand through my hair, as Randy smirked over at me.

I shouldn't be surprised really, I mean, this isn't the first time Randy had pulled this shit and unfortunately I know it won't be the last.

John Cena put a comforting hand on my shoulder, giving me a knowing look before dropping his head and walking away. Yes poor John was subjected to this treatment at one time.

John knows what it feels like, what I'm feeling right now. John knows the power Randy has over people, how he can manipulate your emotions, make you love him, make you do anything he wants you to, making you want to make him happy.

He also knows the feeling when Randy deems you not enough for him. How broken you feel inside. Phil gave me a sad smile, walking over to me. "You know... you don't have to live like this..." he gestured to Randy making out with Cody in the corner. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"Leave him. Come with me... I can treat you right Ted, I can treat you how you deserve to be treated..." Phil whispered meeting my gaze.

"I... I" I stuttered but Phil place a finger gently over my lips.

"Shhh. Teddy I won't force you to choose just yet... and I won't rush you... I'm just letting you know... there's a way out. I'll wait however long it takes Teddy; I just want you to know you're NOT alone. I'm always here" He whispered letting his palm cup my cheek, and I couldn't help leaning into it as he walked away with a sad smile.

Ever since Phil and Kofi's feud with Cody and I, Phil has been head over heels for me, made me feel terrible, that I'm treating him, minus the harsh cheating and taunting antics, the same way Randy treats me.

I wished I could be with Phil, I could breathe allot easier... but I'm not sure I'm strong enough to leave just yet... No matter how much I wished Randy would be happy knowing he had me.

No... I'm not enough for him. I never am... and he's never gonna change.

~Finish


	6. JeffPunk2

Red - "Gave it all Away" (Jeff Hardy/CM Punk)

I loved you. So why'd you do that to me? Stole my moment, stole my title, then you attacked me? Why Punk? I loved you. I needed you,

I'd have done almost anything for you, almost anything! You stole my title, crushed my trust in you, and broke my fucking heart...

You stand there smirking as though you're proud of your actions, but I see right through all of that. I know you better then you know yourself.

Who's gonna protect you now Punk?

Now that I'm your enemy.

Who's gonna save you?

Who's gonna protect you from your nightmares?

Who's gonna save you from the dark Punky?

As you lie there shaking under your blanket, beads of sweat pouring from your pours. I notice the bags under your eyes have since darkened, you haven't been sleeping, and your nightmares must be allot worse hm?

Despite the anger, the frustration, and betrayal I feel inside, the urge to take you in my arms is allot stronger.

I fought it back, standing my ground as you force that smirk to your face. I see the regret as clear as day in your blue tired eyes though, you did this to yourself, Phillip. 


	7. EdgeRandy

Within Temptation - "Stand My Ground" (Randy Orton/Edge)

_**"You're so hot when you struggle..." **___

_"Stop it please!" ___

**_"I get so hot when you cry baby" _**_**  
**__  
__"It hurts!"___

**_"I'm gonna fuck you into next week" _**_**  
**__  
__"No! Mommy!" ___

**_"Don't fight me Addy, your mommy can't help you now..."_**__

_"I don't want it!"___

_**"It doesn't have to hurt..." **_

Adam sat up sobbing, tears pouring freely at the childhood 'memories' of his step dad's sexual abuse. How he'd creep into his room at night when his mom was asleep, or a working late. He let out a choked sob, his body shaking, making his lover Randy, stir.

"Addy baby what's wrong?" he asked sitting up, blinking the sleep from his eyes.

"What happened? Why are you crying?" Randy asked panic sitting in as Adam refused to answer him.

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Adam sobbed pulling his knees up to his chest as his tears rolled off his cheeks.

"Adam! Listen to me!" Randy murmured gripping his face, forcing Adam to meet his eyes. Just like that Adam blinked out of his trance like state beginning to calm down as Randy's arms surrounded him.

"Talk to me" he whispered desperately.

"I can't right now" Adam murmured back just as quiet.

~fin


	8. John MorrisonCMPunk

A Fine Frenzy - Goodbye Almost Lover (John Morrison/CM Punk)

Heartache.

Pain.

Darkness.

All things I feel when I look at you, John.

When your arms were around me, it felt so damn right, at least to me, but I guess it was only one sided. I squeezed my eyes tightly shut as tears threatened to fall, I couldn't lose that much self control.

I remembered the time we hung out, and you dragged me out to hang on the board walk, and we walked hand-in-hand, like lovers do.

We watched the sunset together, in a sweet silent moment of peace, before you made me dance with you.

It was weird and made no sense now, but then it seemed to make perfect sense. You made it make sense.

We dance to silent music in our heads, twirling around, slowly, as though I were a prince and you were a princess.

"Just let yourself relax Punky" You whispered sweetly in my ear as we swayed across the board walk. As your lips met mine, I quickly blinked the memory away, tears threatening to fall, a single tear finally rolling down my cheek.

And like dominos, they all spilled, and like dominos, it won't stop until it reaches the end.

~Fin


	9. HBKEdgeJeff

The Pussycat Dolls - "I Hate This Part" (Shawn Michaels/Edge)

Adam squeezed his eyes tightly shut as Shawn grumbled about the snow in Canada . Shawn made him feel guilty, as he reached over, taking Adam's hand in his, giving a gently squeeze.

"What's wrong Hun?" He asked as he took notice of Adam's quietness.

"Nothing..."He lied.

The truth was, Shawn was in love with him but honestly... Adam was falling for his friend Jeff Hardy.

He felt absolutely horrible about the whole thing. Shawn smiled at him. "Sure? Cause usually you'd fire back with some whiney Canadian wittiness".

Adam squeezed his eyes shut once again. He loved Shawn, but he was in love with Jeff.

Staying with Shawn was killing him inside, knowing Jeff loved him just as much.

"Shawn..." Adam murmured glancing over to meet Shawn's gaze. "Hmm?"

"We... gotta talk..."

~fin


	10. CenaEdgeChristian

"Every Little Thing" Dishwalla (Edge/John Cena) 

"Hey Adam!" I called running up to give my best friend a hug.

"Hey Johnny!" Adam murmured returning the hug.

I tried my best not to look at his wrists, already knowing what I'd find. Damn that Christian... Damn him to hell! Go off and leave Adam the way he did. That son of a bitch! He deserves one hell of an ass kicking for this.

Adam smiled at me, but it was forced for my benefit, I already knew that, already expected that. I slipped an arm around his MUCH slimmer waist, noticing he's much smaller then I remembered.

So I see the depression is kicked up a notch, fuck the ass kicking, I'll kill that stupid unworthy son of a bitch next time I see him. Adam's eyes are lined with purple-ish bags under them; I bit down on my tongue trying not to growl.

Cutting, to starving, to point blank not sleeping... hmm Jason Reso, you're a dead man.

Adam knew about my feeling for him, but I briefly wondered if he knew that every cut I saw on his body, reflected in my heart, every cut to him, was a backlash effect on me. Adam knew I was offering undying Love, friendship, comfort, he knew I could save him, but unfortunately, I'm not the one he loves.

"Adam" I murmured frowning as he blinked at me, somewhat already knowing where I was headed.

"No John. I'm fine" he murmured putting on that empty fake smile. As I glanced into his forest green orbs, I noticed his smile wasn't the only empty thing. His eyes were void of any real emotion, almost as though... almost as though he were dead.

I guess that's true in it's self, the Adam I knew and loved, was dead. And Jay Reso murdered him. He kissed me on the cheek, before walking away, every step he took away from me, tore at my heart, making me colder, making me just like him, that was also true in its self.

I pulled my wristband up, looking at the old scars, and fresh wounds. Yeah I know exactly how you feel Adam... Loving someone who can never Love you back.

'Jay Reso didn't just destroy Adam, I realized, Jay also destroyed me.' I thought pulling my 'U Can't C Me' signature wristbands back over my wrist. 


	11. EdgeBatista

"Animal I've Become" Three Days Grace (Edge/Batista)

Dave growled as he stormed to the backstage area. He paced the halls, fury in his eyes. How dare Rey think he can turn on him, steal his title shot! That little piece of trash! He snarled, grabbing the nearest object- a waste basket- and tossed it into the wall, denting the trash can from the impact of the throw.

"Dave... Calm down" Dave spun around to see Edge leaning against the far wall. "You don't WANT to be HERE! Leave before I-" Dave started but Edge cut him off, placing a hand on his sweaty chest.

"Or what...?" He raised his eyes brows in question. Dave hissed pointing to the dented trash can. "Or Else that will be you!" He yelled getting in Edge's face. Edge didn't look fazed, didn't look scared, no intimidation shone on his face, as he leaned up kiss Dave full on the lips. Short and sweet.

"You won't do that to me... I know you Dave." He murmured molding himself against Dave's chest. Dave furrowed his brow slight confused at Edge's actions, wondering what his true intentions were.

Part of him wondered, the half of him didn't give two shits what he had up his sleeve. He picked Edge up, pinning him against the wall, kissing him back, but with more power, more rough then Edge had been.

"You can't tame me... I'm untamable Adam." Dave murmured before claiming his mouth roughly. "I'm not trying to tame you Dave... I like you like this... so wild, so rough..." His velvet like voice murmured into Dave's ear, only turning the Animal on more.

"I Like you wild and untamed... because if you REALLY think about it... we're not so different... you and I" he hissed kissing Dave just as hard, just as roughly as Dave had kissed him seconds ago.

~Fin


	12. EdgeChristian

"Bruised" Jack's Mannequin (Edge/Christian)

"I'm sorry it has to be like this Adam... but she's pregnant. I can't leave her hanging" Jay muttered swinging his shoulder bag over his shoulder. Adam balled his hands into fists.

"Sure Jay" He muttered forcing himself to give Jay a goodbye hug. He turned to leave; not wanting to watch Jay leave but Jay called his name.

"Adam? I'm sorry. If she wasn't pregnant... I'd have chosen you, you know that right?" he asked as Adam shrugged.

"Yeah Jay... sure." he muttered turning to leave.

"Adam! Please... don't hate me over this okay? I still want you in my life..." Jay murmured but Adam only shrugged.

"Yeah Jay. So you can have your cake and eat it too huh? You get your perfect wife, and baby, and you're best friend who's heart you broke. Sorry Jay Can't have the best of both worlds." Adam muttered trying to hold back the tears as he stormed out of the terminal, he didn't mean to be an ass but it hurt, having Jay choose someone else; someone that wasn't _him_.

Jay bit his bottom lip trying to hide his own broken heart as he watched the one he really loved flee from him. "Sorry Adam..." he whispered squeezing his eyes tightly shut. 

~Fin 


	13. EdgeJerichoPunk

"Here in your arms" HelloGoodbye (Edge/Chris Jericho)

"Hey Baby Congrats!" Chris murmured wrapping his arms around Adam's waist.

"Thanks Baby" Adam replied returning the hug.

"I missed you terribly" Chris whispered into Adam's hair making the younger man blush. "I missed you too Chrissy" He murmured leaning down kissing Chris passionately.

Chris eargerly returned the kiss, pressing Adam back against the wall, pulling one of legs up to rest on his hip. Adam began to grind himself into Chris' hip, causing Chris to chuckle.

"Ooohh Someone's sex deprived aren't they?" he teased as Adam chuckled huskily. "What do you think Mr. Larger then Life?"

"Oh i'd say... hell yeah..." Chris chuckled kissing Adam on the neck.

"Mmm feels so good" Adam moaned pressing against Chris, running his fingers' through Chris' Short hair. "I miss the long locks" Adam whined causing Chris to laugh. "Why, nothing to hold onto?"

"No" Adam grumbled tugging on the short spikes. "Ow" Chris growled playfully tugging on a lock of Adam's hair.

"Get a Room!" Cm Punk grumbled as he brushed pass them.

"Aww what's wrong Punkie? Ya wanna Join us in our celebration?" Chris teased as Punk's face scrunched up. "Dude-" "He totally wants too" Adam grinned as Punk's cheeks tinted pink. "Yup" Chris agreed. "Ugh!" Punk growled storming off.

"Poor sport!" Chris called after him. They shared a laugh at Punk's expense before taking up where they left off. 


	14. JeffEdge

"Too Far Gone" All American Rejects (Edge/Jeff Hardy)

My eyes teared up, as I tried to fight them back, tried not to let them fall as i watched him pack his belongings. Jeff Hardy. My ex-lover now. Was leaving me. I couldn't comprehend the thought clearly, couldn't wrap my mind around it.

He barely spared me a glance as he shoved his shirts into his duffle bag. I chewed my bottom lip, fighting to keep the tears from falling as they blurred my vision. I wanted him to stay.

"I'm sorry Adam" Jeff drawled in his southern accent that once used to calm me, but now seemed to shatter me into a billion tiny pieces that could never be put back together. I wanted to be his, and no one else's, but he was well on his way, two drawers left to pack.

He grabbed his jeans, shoving them messily into his bag, before moving to the very last drawer, emptying the contents as well. He zippered his bag heading for the door, I felt an intense burning in my chest, in my heart, My heart thumping loudly in my ears as my calm shattered.

I squeezed my eyes tightly shut, realizing that me fighting the tears back was a futile effort as I felt the hot warmth of them spilling down my cheeks.

"Stay Jeff! Please!" I cried falling to my knees at his feet, his emerald eyes widening in shock at seeing the tears I fought so hard to hide. I wrapped my arms around his legs as I begged him to stay.

"I'm sorry Adam" He murmured once more, leaning down he disentangled my limbs from his legs, setting his bag down, he titled my head up kissing me, before walking out the door, picking up his bags and walking away.

The kiss wasn't one of love, wasn't an 'I'll stay' kiss, I realized as I felt my heart shatter in my chest, it was a goodbye kiss.

I curled up on the floor, not wanting to move, not wanting to breathe, not wanting to live anymore. Not without Jeff.

Congrats Jeff fuckin' Hardy, you've officially broken me beyond repair. 


	15. JoMoPunk

5.) "Sorry" Daughtry (John Morrison/CM Punk)

Phil chewed on his lip ring as he watched John limp to the back. He didn't know what came over him, why he did what he did... John beat him, offered him his hand in respect, what did he do, lead him on, shook his hand, then like a sucker punch, delivered a nasty looking GTS.

That was uncalled for! Phil was already kicking himself, hell; he was kicking himself before John hit the ground. He knew one thing; he HAD to make things right between them. He couldn't lose John because his temper and ego got the best of him.

He sighed following John, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Get your filthy hands off me!" John hissed slapping Phil's hand away.

"John... I need... let me Explain Please!" Phil tried to reason as John snarled. "No! We're done!"

"John please?" Phil murmured quietly.

"No! You broke..." John voice cracked as he held a hand to his head. "You broke my heart Phil... I loved you..." John now had tears streaming freely down his face. Phil felt his own heart breaking at seeing John in such a state, knowing he caused it, and there was nothing he could do to fix it.

"John Please..." Phil mumbled moving closer to John.

"You have one minute! That's it Make it quick!" he sobbed sliding down against the wall in the hallway. Phil looked around, the stage hands, superstars, anybody within earshot, took the hint to scram.

John pulled his knees up to his chest as Phil kneeled down, taking John's hand in his, only for John to yank it back.

"Baby... I could lie and say 'it wasn't me out there'... 'I lost control', 'my ego got the best of me' but it was all jealousy, and... That's still no excuse for my actions... all I can say is I'm sorry for the pain I caused you" Phil murmured rubbing John's shoulder, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"You don't have to take me back... if I could go back, I'd have just swallowed my pride and left, but all I'll say is I'm sorry. Okay, I'm sorry. You don't have to forgive me Johnny, you don't even have to take me back, and I just want you to know I meant nothing by it. Just me being a complete and utter jealous asshole" Phil muttered standing.

John didn't look at him. He sighed walking away whispering "I'm sorry John. I really hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me".

~Fin


	16. PunkEdge

"Closer" Nine Inch Nails (CM Punk/Edge)

"Edge, Edge… Edge..." CM Punk hissed in a sing-song voice clicking his tongue, grabbing Edge's blonde tresses yanking his head back cruelly. "Chris Jericho was very descriptive about your... vices... your addictions... and... aww you have nothing to fear from me... I am here to be your savior, but we'll keep the locks I think." Punk murmured kissing Edge's temple softly as he stroked his blonde mane.

"You like Alcohol do you? Hm. We'll fix that sweetheart". Edge shivered in fear as Punk smiled, attempting to look innocent, but Edge thought he resembled a murderer instead, an innocent killer...

Punk pulled a knife out, cutting Edge's clothes off, and as hard as Edge tried to fight back, his body would not respond. Punk smirked. "See Randy isn't very fond of you either, so they drugged your drink... it's a date rape drug, no harm to you, it'll wear off... eventually."

Edge shuddered as Punk removed his own clothing, setting the knife aside, he moved between Edge's legs, thrusting into the Rated R Superstar.

If Edge wasn't complete sedated, he probably would've screamed, punched Punk in the face... but all he did, all he could do was lay there as he was raped.

Punk smirking dangerously as he slapped a hand over Edge's mouth, beginning to thrust rough and hard, tearing Edge's insides apart.

Edge had tears running down his cheeks as Punk stole his innocence with a smirk. The last thing Edge saw CM Punk's smirking smug face, the last thing he felt was a searing hot white pain as he tried to fall into unconsciousness.

He felt Punk kiss him gently on the temple. "I know it's horrible at first, but you'll get used to it". And Edge lost conciseness. Punk smirked darkly. "You got it easy baby. Next time you won't be so lucky".

~Fin 


	17. RandyEdge

"I don't wanna Miss a thing" Aerosmith (Edge/Randy Orton)

Adam sighed as he glanced over at the man who was to be his husband in a few short weeks. Randy Orton caught the glance, grinning back at him from where he sat talking to Ted and Cody.

He said a few quick words and like that, Ted and Cody were gone, and Randy was taking long strides over to Adam, smirk on his face.

"Hey beautiful" He grinned slipping his tattoo covered arms around Adam's waist from behind, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Whatcha doin'?"

Adam blushed at being called beautiful. "Um.. nothing babe... just thinking... is all" he murmured as Randy stroked his bright red cheek, resting his chin on Adam's shoulder.

"About? Thinkin' about our wedding? You know a few weeks, we're gonna be hitched. I can't wait to finally call you my Husband... or wife which ever you prefer. Mr. Adam Copeland-Orton" Randy grinned closing his eyes as Adam scoffed.

"Whatever ya pansy". Randy chuckled clasping his hands with Adam's. "Yeah whatever future wifey".

"You know... i'm kinda nervous about this whole wedding thing... "Adam started, feeling Randy's frame stiffen behind him as he held his breath. "But... then the other half of me, is excited to be called ... yours." He finshed feeling Randy relax some, releasing the breath he was holding as a smile came to his face.

"And i'm happy to call you mine" he murmured kissing Adam's cheek again. "I love you beautiful" he murmured sweetly into Adam's ear. Adam blushed.

"I love you too baby" he murmured back, resting his head against Randy's shoulder, feeling safe, and happiness sweep over him. A feeling he got when Randy held him. A feeling he'd look forward to for the rest of his life. 


	18. RandyEdge3

"Pain" Three Days Grace (Randy Orton/Edge)

Randy growled as he slammed roughly into Adam, forcing a cry from his throat. Adam tugged at his chains, but Randy had him sitched in nice and good.

He cried out as Randy bucked his hips sharply into his, closing his hands around the chains binding his wrists. Adam threw his head back, crying out as he dug his heels into Randy's back forcing him to go deeper then before.

"Oh God Randy!" Adam cried digging his finger nails into his palms.

"Ya like that... Don't you?" Randy hissed biting down on Adam's neck.

"Yes!" he cried tightening his legs around Randy's waist. 'The Viper' growled surging forward into Adam, snapping his hips violently, hitting Adam's prostate.

Adam opened his mouth in a silent scream as he shot his seed on Randy's stomach. Randy slammed into Adam one last time, shooting his seed inside of him.

He rode out his orgasm before collapsing on top of Adam as they both drifted off.

~Fin 


	19. EdgeTed

"I Did it for Love" BOA (Edge/Ted DiBiase)

Ted glanced around to make sure he wasn't being followed by his Legacy partners as he walked to the now familar door. He knocked once, waiting for Adam to let him in.

"Well, well, well... Looky whose running back for more" Adam smirked as Ted growled low in his throat, pushing his way into the room, kicking the door shut behind him. He quickly stripped Adam of his boxers, shoving him back on the bed.

He tore off his own clothes, leaping on top of the Rated R Superstar, shoving his legs up to his chest, slamming deep inside of him unprepared.

Adam screamed in a mixture of pain and pleasure as Ted crushed they're mouths together to swallow anymore screams from Adam.

Adam moaned wrapped his long legs around Ted's waist as Ted pounded in and out of him, kissing him hard enough to split Adam's bottom lip. Ted growled as he tasted the coppery sweetness of Adam's blood, leaking into they're kiss.

Adam grasped Ted's head, wrapping his other arm around Ted's waist, thrusting up to meet Ted's brutal thrusts. He broke the kiss long enough to hiss "_More!_"

"You want more?" Ted hissed digging his blunt finger nails into Adam's hips, yanking him closer if that were possible, as he revenged his body. Ted buried his forehead in Adam's shoulder as he thrust deep and hard into the older man.

"_Admit it _Teddy!" Adam hissed raking his finger nails up Ted's back. "You came back ... _not_ ... for the sex... but because... deep down inside... you _love me_!"

"Bullshit!" Ted growled grabbing Adam's cock, stroking it hard, in time with his thrusts. "It's _True_!" Adam hissed rolling them over as he rode Teddy hard and fast, making the younger man cry out in pleasure.

"You _know_ it is... or else you'd be back with Legacy... taking it up by Ran-_dy_" he chuckled as Ted's eyes widened, he shot his load into the Rated R Superstar. Adam came moments later, shooting his seed on Teddy's chest.

"Don't lie to yourself Teddy..." he chuckled cuddling up with the younger man, who had no strength left to fight the feelings inside. No choice but to give in, but then again, Ted DiBiase was so used to giving in, was used to being _'weak' _as Randy always said...

~Fin


	20. ChrisCody

"Made of Steel" Our Lady Peace (Cody Rhodes/Chris Jericho)

Chris blinked as he walked in the locker, only to see the smallest legacy member, in a heap on the floor sobbing. "Cody, Baby what's wrong?" he asked kneeling beside him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a tight embrace. Cody looked up, sniffling as he whipped his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I'm so sick of being pushed around! Jeered at... boo'd... i can't take them always saying, i'm the weakest member of Legacy!" He sobbed. Hearing those words come from Cody's lips tore at Chris' heart. He pulled Cody up off the floor.

"Come here baby" he murmured sitting on the plush couch, he then pulled Cody to sit on his lap.

"Baby... you're gonna get pushed around, you're gonna get boo'd... It happens. The reason they... Randy, Ted... the fans... whom ever... pushes you around... or even says ANYTHING, is because they're just jealous of you. That's right" Chris murmured as Cody looked surprised.

"Yeah and... JUST because they SAY you're the weakest member of legacy... gives you all the more reason to prove them... wrong. And i know, and you know that you can and will do it. You never know... you could be the 'Evolution Randy Orton' of Legacy." he said gently watching Cody smile.

"You... really think so?" he asked uncertainly as Chris nodded without hesitance. "Absolutely Hun".

"Thank you Chris! I swear you're my personal superman!" he exclaimed throwing his arms around Chris' shoulders as Chris chuckled lightly. "Yeah maybe... but i ain't made of steel".


	21. EdgeCenaCody

"Break Even" The Script (John Cena/Edge)

Edge wrapped his arms around his mid section, as he watched John cuddling with Cody, feeling as though his heart were shattering into a billion tiny pieces.

Without John, he felt half dead, yet half alive too. Alive enough to feel the pain of not having John. The cold feeling that came with sleeping alone.

Feeling as though you're falling apart. Without John, he knew he was falling apart. John was his better half, at least to Edge, John was his soul mate.

He fucked it all up... with a drunken one night stand. A mistake with his partner, Chris. He regretted it everyday.

Every time he saw John with Cody, it was a constant reminder of his past fuck up. Edge wasn't so bitter that he wasn't happy for John and Cody.

He was... but hell he envied Cody. Seeing John touch Cody the way he used to touch him. John was Happy, as was Cody. Edge felt like shit. Hell it fucking hurt, but what can you do.

Life goes on.

~Fin


	22. EdgeChristian2

"Never be the same" Red (Edge/Christian)

Adam's eyes teared as he came face to face with Jay for the first time in what seemed like three years. Jay just stared at him as Adam chewed on his bottom lip, all they're memories rushing back to him all at once it seemed.

He saw Jay with his beautiful long locks, his arms around him as they lay in embrace, then to them holding hands after a match, to the "Split" how they both took it so hard.

To the brand split, to Adam's neck injury, he saw Jay laying beside him on his day off. It flashed forward to Jay leaving the WWE for TNA.

How they're relationship couldn't take it. And finally the memories faded to the present as Adam locked eyes with Jay. Teary green orbs meeting teary teal.

"Adam..." Jay whispered as he started walking towards Adam.

"Jason" Adam murmured meeting Jay halfway, throwing his arms around the slightly smaller man.

"I missed you so... damn... much" Adam whispered beginning to break down.

"Ditto baby" Jay murmured as he leaned up kissing Adam's lips.

"Staying this time?" Adam asked in a hushed whisper, knowing without Jay he'd never be able to make it again. "Of course" He replied holding Adam tightly to his chest.

~Fav


	23. EdgeJeff

"Alone in this Bed" Framing Hanley (Edge/Jeff Hardy)

Adam's eyes opened, half expecting to see Jeff lying peacefully in his arms, only to see the other side of his bed made. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut, feeling a breakdown coming on, the pain of being without Jeff, the pain of being alone, damn near enough to kill him.

He rolled out of bed, silent tears rolling down his cheeks as he made his way to the window, staring out at the stars. He closed his eyes as he sent a silent message to Jeff wherever he may be.

"I love you Jeff" he murmured wiping the tears away, wishing Jeff were there, so he wouldn't be so fucking lonely.

He punched the wall, trying to kill the memories playing through his mind. It was gonna break him... he knew. Obviously, wishing, punching walls, wasn't doing any good, nor would it bring Jeff back to him any sooner.

Giving up, Adam crawled back into they're bed, hugging Jeff's pillow to his chest, breathing in the scent that was simply Jeff, with a mixture of his cologne; as the memories played through his mind like movies.

Them making love for the first time, all the way to the very last time he saw Jeff, with his cropped hair any all.

"Don't leave me alone Jeff" Adam whispered as tears streamed down his cheeks. He pictured Jeff's smiled, Jeff's laugh, Jeff's face, it was driving him mad.

"Jeff..." Adam whispered before he'd cried himself to sleep.

~Fin


	24. JeffPunk3

"Save You" Kelly Clarkson (CM Punk/Jeff Hardy)

I sighed looking over at Phil, immediately my gaze shooting to the floor as i catch his piercing gaze. I forced my gaze to meet that of my boyfriends.

The look in Phil's eyes breaking my heart, forcing the question of "Why?" back into my mind.

I don't know why, i did what i did. Getting caught wasn't my intention; neither was breaking Phil's heart.

I walked timidly over to Phil, somewhat expecting him to slap me in the face, punch me, shove me away, call me worthless, I know I'd deserve it.

But he did the exact opposite, surprising me; he wrapped his arms around me, pulling me flush against his chest, burying his face in the junction between my neck and shoulder, and completely broke down in my arms.

I held him against me, whispering soothing words to try and calm him, but inside i knew nothing would help. How could i tell Phil that i could quite possibly never wrestle again?

That i could go to jail? All because i wasn't thinking straight. Because i made a stupid decision, and didn't stop to think of Phil, not once. And now I've ruined everything, like i always do.

Phil began hiccupping as he tried to calm down, i tried to help, whispering the first thing that came to mind. "It's gonna be alright".

Even though i knew it was a lie. I wanted to say 'Phil I'm sorry' Or 'I'm not going anywhere' Or Something! But i knew it'd all be a lie, either that or it wouldn't help anyways...

"I love you Phil... I wish i could fix this... i really do... but i can't" I murmured into his hair as he began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Jeffy... i won't let them take you from me..." Phil sobbed into my neck. I felt a slight smile cross my lips as i kissed Phil's head. I wanted to believe it was gonna be this easy... but i knew it wasn't.


	25. CenaTed

"Bad Girlfriend" Theory of a Deadman (John Cena/Ted DiBiase)

John Cena growled as he watched his lover Ted DiBiase, all over his best friend Cody Rhodes. He did this shit intentionally. He KNEW it pissed John off, but best of all, it turned John on and promised for some rough action later on.

Cody was obliviously enjoying himself as Ted slid onto his lap, deepening their kiss, causing John's cock to harden even further. John snarled as he watched Cody enjoy himself a little TOO much, his hands slipping from Ted's shoulders, to grope at his plush backside.

"Alright! That's Enough!" John sneered grabbing Ted's wrist, yanking him off an obliviously hot and bothered Cody. John didn't give two shits who saw him drag Ted out of the hotel bar.

Ted was smirking the entire way to they're hotel room. John growled shoving the key card in the slot, kicking the door open the moment the red light flicked to green. That was it! The door was closed, locked, Teddy clothes on the floor, John's soon followed.

He trapped Ted on the bed, shoving his thighs apart, he thrust unprepared and unlubericated, into Ted's entrance. Making the younger man scream in pain and pleasure. Hearing the scream, John lost it.

He slammed in and out of Ted. Rough, Hard, Fast Thrusts, until Ted screamed shooting his load on John's stomach, John followed, shooting his inside of Ted before passing out.


	26. PunkEdge2

"Look After You" The Fray (CM Punk/Edge)

This was just like any other night. Same time and routine. I sat up patiently, waiting for Adam. He'd be here any minute, I knew. We had to be secretive with our relationship or else, we'd both be in hot water.

Thrown under the bus, thrown to the wolves, whatever your saying preference is. Our relationship is a weird one. At least its start was anyways.

It started with me feeling protective of him, and he was only my friend... mind you. I AM protective of my friends, but this was ... different somehow. I don't know why. But i felt a strange need to protect this man. Maybe it was because he had helped me at every chance he got since i arrived in the WWE.

Maybe it was because i looked up to him while i was still in the Indies. Or it could be because i was completely in love with him. Helplessly in love with him as a matter of fact... and i _don't _consider myself helpless in the least bit. But when it came to him... I was helplessly in love.

I remembered when i told him how i felt, and to my pleasant surprise, he felt exactly the same. Our first kiss, sparks didn't fly, our first kiss, was like an uncontrolled WILDFIRE. It spread. And one thing led to another.

But that's another story for another time. I smiled gently as the door opened and in he stepped. He looked gorgeous as always. I stood up and met him half way as the door shut behind him.

We kissed like we hadn't seen one another in years, and when he was away, that was exactly how it felt.

His friends may betray him, his family may abandon him, but I'll always look after him.


	27. OrtonSwagger

"Falling for you" Colby Caillat (Randy Orton/Jack Swagger)

Randy closed his eyes trying to get his racing heart under control as Jack smirked over at him. The smirk that drove Randy wild, made his heart race so that it was nearly thumping in his chest. "Jack ... I Love you" Randy murmured as Jack's smirk widened.

"I Love you too Randy" he grinned slipping his massive arms around Randy's slim waist, lifting The Viper off his feet, so similar to how Jack had so quickly sweep him off his feet.

Randy grinned as he cupped Jack's face, leaning down and claiming his lips in a passionate kiss that Jack so eagerly returned.

The kiss was a battle of wills, to see who's will was stronger, Jack coming out on top as he always did.

Randy wrapped his long legs around Jack's waist. "Oohhh... Eager aren't we?" Jack teased smirking as Randy whined in frustration.

"Take me to bed already!" Jack snorted as he felt Randy's erection against his stomach. "Okay grouchy" he muttered carrying The Viper to they're room.


	28. CenaOrton

"Hemorrhage" Fuel (John Cena/Randy Orton)

"Randy please..." John pleaded eyes tearing up as Randy kept walking away from him.

"I love you Randy... don't leave me here alone" John sobbed breaking down as Randy turned the corner without so much as a look back at him.

This is the way it usually went. Randy would leave, John would be heartbroken, Randy would win the WWE title, then want John back. It was the same old routine, and come to think of it, no matter how much John loved Randy, there was no way in hell he would go through this again.

John looked up as Randy stepped in front of him.

"John... I'm sorry... I want you-"

"No!" John growled standing up. "No more! I'm sick of being hurt by you... over what? Some fucking Gold and a strap of leather? Well no more! Choose! Now! Me or the fucking title?" John growled out as he held his WWE title out away from him.

Randy glanced at the WWE title, then at John, back and forth. Almost deep in thought... he murmured "You" as John dropped the title wrapping his arms around The Viper, hoping things wouldn't sway the other way...

~Fin


	29. TedCody

"Hero" Skillet (Cody Rhodes/Ted DiBiase)

"It'll be okay baby..." Ted murmured holding Cody tightly against his chest.

"I won't let anyone hurt you again... i'll kill them if they try anything" Ted promised as Cody clung to him as if he were his life line.

"Ted you're not super human..." Cody mumbled into Ted's chest.

"No i'm not" Ted agreed "But i'll fight to the end for you Cody. That makes me Superhuman in a way. I won't die for anybody else but you. Nobody hurts you on my watch, unless they wanna die... that is". Cody chuckled slightly with a small smirk.

"Okay Teddy. Fine you're 'My' Superhuman." Cody mused as Ted smiled.

"Thank you".

"But seriously... You ARE my Hero... you don't have to be superhuman to be that" Cody smiled as Ted kissed him sweetly on the lips.

~Fin


End file.
